Valentine Breadsticks
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Roxas and Namine have both forgot each other's presents. Namiaxas, SoKai, Xinitas,  Xion and Vanitas , and a bit of Larxel. Happy Valentines!


A/N: Happy Valentines Day!

"Ahhhh!" screamed a blonde haired boy suddenly.

"Whoa. Dude, calm down." said Ventus, from the top bunk of the bed.

"What day is it today?" asked Roxas, blinking.

"Valentines. What are you gonna do for Namine?" asked Ventus, jumping off the top bunk, and handing him a glass of water.

Roxas and Namine had been best friends since Pre-K. They announced their feelings for each other in 9th grade during Namine's birthday.

"I….have no idea." said Roxas, after downing the glass of water.

"Are you crazy? Are you fucking me?" laughed Ventus, who was laughing hysterically, now banging the wall.

"Yeah. I have no idea." said Roxas, raising an eyebrow.

"Well. You're screwed. I got Rena something awesome." said Ventus, showing him a pink and red gift, topped with a white bow.

"What is it?" asked the other twin, now putting on a black sweatshirt.

"A watch. Axel sold it to me for like 150 bucks." snickered Ventus.

"Hey. You know better then to swindle my best friend." said Roxas, although he was chuckling himself.

"Not my fault he's an idiot." sighed Ventus, walking downstairs.

"_What am I gonna do_?" thought Roxas himself, walking downstairs.

* * *

"What am I gonna get Roxas?" asked Namine to Kairi, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I dunno. I'm gonna give Sora a locket." said Kairi, finishing her bowl of cereal.

"Damn it." said Namine, beginning to eat her pancakes that she had made earlier.

"Just give him a watch. Or maybe some chocolates. I heard Axel sells both." said Kairi, putting on her coat.

"Maybe I'll buy some from him. Thanks Kairi," said Namine, putting some syrup on her pancakes.

"No problem." said the red head, and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

* * *

Walking towards Sora, Roxas asked, "Yo. I need a present for Namine. Can you sell me one?"

"Sure. Do you want chocolates, or a free dinner at…Breadsticks?" said Sora, pulling out a card.

"Wait, YOU got a free dinner to Breadsticks? Where'd you get it?" asked Roxas, pulling the card from his hands to check if it was legal.

"Found it on the floor. 120 bucks for it." said Sora, taking out his history book.

"Deal." said Roxas, counting up the money.

"DETENTION! Both of you! Now get to class before I find you prowling the hallways again." said Vexen.

"Shit…." said Roxas, under his breath.

* * *

After school, Namine went to our little spiky red head.

"What do ya want?" asked the teal eyed tennager, yawning.

"Axel, I need a watch." said Namine, rolling her eyes.

"200 bucks each, and who's it for?" said Axel, pulling out 3 of them.

"Roxas." said Namine, handing him the money.

"Ahh. Our little friend." said Axel, handing her a black and white one, with two little keys as the hands on the clock.

"Yeah. Wonder what he got me." murmured Namine to herself.

Just then, she received a text.

**XxChainLightxX**

**(Roxas Tadashi)**

_Yo. I got us dinner at Breadsticks for Valentines. Wanna come?_

**WindyDays13**

**(Namine Strife)**

_Love to. Where are you?_

**XxChainLightxX**

**(Roxas Tadashi)**

_Detention. Stupid Vexen caught me in the goddamned hallway. What time do you want me to pick you up?_

**WindyDays13**

**(Namine Strife)**

_Aww. 6:30. Thanks so much. Bye._

**XxChainLightxX**

**(Roxas Tadashi)**

_Bye._

Walking onto the bus, she heard, "Hey! Namine! Over here!"

Walking towards the voice, she realized it was Xion.

"Hey. Happy Valentines. How it going with you and Vanitas?" asked Namine.

"Great. He's taking me out to Breadsticks." said Xion, giggling.

"Roxas is taking me too! You wanna share a table?" asked Namine, smiling.

"Sure! Just let me text him." said Xion.

* * *

"What are you doing for Valentines?" asked Roxas to a moody looking Vanitas.

"Taking her out to dinner." answered the other.

"Where?" asked the blond, looking out the window.

"Breadsticks. Which reminds me, do you think I could steal like, say 20? From the restaurant?" asked Vanitas.

"Hey! I'm going with Namine too! You wanna make it a-"

"Have to. Xion just texted me." said Vanitas sighing. "So do you think I could steal 'em or not?"

"Nah I don't think so. They'd throw you out for sure." said Roxas.

"That's what they all say." muttered Vanitas.

* * *

Back at home, Namine finished her homework, and got dressed in her favorite baby blue dress, and went downstairs to watch some T.V.

"Hi! Where are you going?" asked Kairi, in her favorite pajamas.

"To Breadsticks. With Roxas." said Namine, turning off the television, and putting on her shoes.

"Well, you forgot this." said Kairi, handing her a white and black box.

"Oh! The watch. Thanks for wrapping it too." said Namine, smiling at her older sister.

"No problem." smiled Kairi, ruffling her hair, before she went back upstairs.

Ding-dong.

Namine opening the door, and her boyfriend showed up.

"Hey! You ready?" said Roxas, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yup. Mom! I'm leaving!" said Namine.

Instead, Namine's dad showed up at the door immediately.

"You. Yes, you boy. No wine, no touching, no bed, no condoms. Do you hear me?" said the overprotective Mr. Cloud Strife.

"Yes sir." said the blond easily.

"Good boy. Have a nice night!" said the father, slamming the door behind them.

"Jeez. Almost like he doesn't like he doesn't want us here." said Namine.

"Well it is Valentine's day." teased Roxas.

"Hey! Are we picking up Vanitas and Xion?" asked Namine.

"Nope. They're right here." said Roxas, opening the car door to reveal the couple making out.

"Awkward." mumbled Roxas.

"Hehheheheh…." said Xion.

* * *

"We're here!" said Roxas, parking, and then opening the door for the pair.

Namine walked out of the door, along with the others.

Surprisingly, the place wasn't packed, but still noisy.

Going inside, and handed them the two free dinner tickets, they were seated immediately, while watching a band set up.

"Hey guys. I'm your waiter, would you like any drinks?" asked the brunette blandly.

"A coke, a sprite, and two waters please." said Vanitas, without looking up from his phone.

"Yes sir, and what would you like to order?"

"The cheese shrimp ravioli for me." said Roxas.

"Um, the salmon and pasta entrée for me, and chicken gnocchi soup please." said Namine.

"Same as her, except I'd like to have a Mushroom Chicken soup." said Xion lazily.

"The beef tortellini please." said Vanitas.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Excuse me. Everyone. Uh. This is a band called the Thirteenth Amendment, and everybody, well. Happy Valentines! Our first is Teenage Dream. Thank you."

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down _

"Happy Valentines." said Vanitas, handing her a box of chocolates.

"Thanks. Here." replied Xion, handing him a watch.

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_ but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine _

"Roxas. Here. Take this. It's a watch too." said Namine.

"Thanks." said Roxas, smirking while giving her some chocolates.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

"Hello. Your dishes are ready." said the waiter, just when Axel, Larxene, Sora, and Kairi walked in.

"Hey!" yelled Namine, waving at her sister, while she waved back.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' aTeenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Beginning to eat their dishes, they watched the dark sky begin to rain.

"Damn it, it's raining." said Vanitas, dropping his fork.

"Whatever." said Xion, eating blowing on her food.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

The rain began to pour, while the restaurant's laughter began to grow louder and louder.

"Hey, did I tell you what happened to Sora during February break?" asked Vanitas, snickering.

"Oh, tell 'em, it's really funny!" said Xion, starting to laugh.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle pieceI'm complete_

"Uh, we'll all have the seafood bacatini." said Axel.

"Yup." said Sora, hugging Kairi for a picture that Larxene was about to take.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets,__just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Roxas laughed so hard that he almost choked on his food, and Namine had to pound on his back.

"Thanks." said Roxas, chuckling still.

"That's okay." said Namine, kissing him on the lips gently.

"Happy Valentines." said Roxas, smiling at her.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' aTeenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back _

"How many people bought the watches and chocolates?" asked Sora, shooting a glance at the other tables.

"Like three. You?" said Axel.

Sora smirked.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jean__s_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"Ten people." said Sora.

"What? How?" said Axel.

Sora shrugged. "I'm more likable then you."

"So? I'm so gonna be laughing when all those people get sick from those overdue chocolates."

"And the watches too. Nice how you got them to stop working."

"I know right?"

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

"So Xion, you wanna sleep over?" said Vanitas, grinning mischievously.

"Okay. Let me ask my mom." said Xion, smirking.

Vanitas kissed her, using his tongue to take her food.

"Hey!"

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

(At home)

"I love you." said Cloud.

"I love you." said Tifa.

A/N: lol. Took me such a long time. Happy Valentines. You get a sequel if you review...


End file.
